


Dream of You

by Tomuras_Cumsock



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Childbirth, Fluff, Hypnos uses They Them pronouns, Kid Fic, Loving Zagreus (Hades Video Game), M/M, Mpreg??, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, does it count as mpreg??, kinda???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomuras_Cumsock/pseuds/Tomuras_Cumsock
Summary: Zagreus' hands trembled as the little baby in his hand sniffling and shifting, opened its little eyes and peered up at him. The baby's chest rose and fell with breathing, and then with a blink, it began to cry.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a specific post on Twitter by the artist @agileo101! It was posted on the 4th of Jan, so you can find it and see how cute it is! To be clear, just the part where Zagreus and Hypnos create children was inspired by them, everything else in the writing came from me!

Baby Gods are not traditionally made. They do not start out as eggs, fertilized by a sperm and then slowly over time forming a fetus. No, oftentimes the children of the Gods to come out fully formed. Athena, for example, sprung from Zeus' forehead in full battle armor with wit and knowledge of war and the world. 

There are certain exceptions, however. Persephone was born from Demeter's' body since her father was human, a simple farmer. Zagreus was similar, curled inside of Persephone's stomach for five months instead of nine. After that, the rest is history. 

Zagreus was brought up with very little knowledge of how gods like him created children. Hades never cared to teach him, and Achillies was very little help and would become embarrassed whenever Zagreus begged him to explain how babies were made (it was because Achillies had no idea how children were made, as he was only interested in Patroclus while they were alive). 

Nyx wasn't any help either. She explained how she created her children, all 26 of them, but it made no sense to Zagreus. She had pulled them from the darkness of Chaos molding them out of stars and shimmering light, how she created their eyes and their minds and breathed life into them with a kiss on their foreheads. Zagreus hadn't been fortunate enough to meet all of Nyx's children, but he did know two of them. 

Hypnos and Thanatos. 

At the moment, Hypnos was curled up on their usual Chaise lounge, leaned back with one of their legs lazily crossed over the other. Zagreus, who was still dripping blood from the river Styx, found himself wandering over to his partner. Hypnos didn't look up as Zagreus approached, so focused on whatever they were cradled in their hands that they didn't look up until Zagreus was seated on the cushion next to them. 

A sleepy smile spread across Hypnos' face, the crease betwixt their brow smoothing out, "oh, hey," they greeted, their voice soft, "you died again, huh? What was it this time?"

"Giant rat," Zagreus replied, kissing Hypnos on their temple, smudging some of the blood that was on his hands onto his robe so that he could hole Hypnos' hand without smearing blood on them. Hypnos nodded, their eyelashes fluttering as they blinked. 

"What's that you got there?" Zagreus asked, his eyes peering down at the odd clumpy shape in Hypnos' hands. Made out of a whispy substance that Zagreus recognized as Sleep Clouds, Hypnos was morphing it slowly into a bean-like shape.

"Mother says that I should think about having kids," Hypnos replied, smoothing the pad of their thumb against the misshapen face of the form, pushing up its nose into a strong bridge. Zagreus reached over and smoothed down a lump on the head, forming the clouds into curly hair. 

Hypnos chuckled, "is this your way of critiquing my art?" They purred, smiling when Zagreus kissed their cheek, "perhaps," he replied, "Achillies showed me how they make sculptures on the surface," he breathed, as he used his pinky to carve out the eyes. After a few moments, he took the form from Hypnos and began to sculpt it on his own while Hypnos simply created more Sleep Clouds. 

Zagreus' fingers were precise as they moved, making each of the little fingers small and curled, their little mouth was pursed and their eyes were closed with lush eyelashes resting against their cheek. Zagreus took a small piece of cloud from Hypnos' clump of clouds and formed out four little wings, two on their shoulders and two wings that came out from their curly hair. 

Before he knew it, Zagreus was done. He held up the small child in his hands, just marveling at how little they were. Tiny fists that were only about as big as his palm, and body so soft that Zagreus was terrified that if he held them too tight that they would shatter. 

"Give him here," Hypnos pawed at Zagreus' arm, carefully swooping the babe from Zagreus and holding the baby close to their chest where they had the child that they had made curled against their pec. The child was perfect, with loose curls that laid against their forehead and hung down in their eyes. When Zagreus looked closer, he found that the hair was not hair, but wings with short straight hair underneath. 

"So small," Zagreus whispered, stroking the back of his knuckles against the babies' faces, his eyes becoming wet as he saw just how small they were compared to his hand. Hypnos added a third child to the mix, setting him down next to the other children. 

This child had darker skin, ashen grey with his lips curled into a sour pout. Zagreus snorted, seeing a resemblance towards Thanatos, or perhaps, Nyx herself. He glanced at Hypnos who was cooing down at the cloud children and wondered what it would actually be like to have kids with Hypnos. He was fairly certain that they had no idea how kids were made since they weren't all that worried about human or Godly affairs. 

"-names?"

"Huh?" Zagreus blinked, "what did you say there, mate?" 

Hypnos smiled, the corner of their lip quirking up into a teasing grin, "were you spacing out again, Zag?" He teased, taking Zagreus' cheek between his thumb and pointer finger and squeezing softly. Zagreus pouted, gently pushing their hand off of his cheek. 

"What were you saying?" Zagreus asked, "something about names?"

Hypnos nodded, looking back down at the babies in their arms and taking their hand off of Zagreus' cheek, "yeah," they mused, "if they were alive," they trailed the tips of their fingers against the cheek of the pouting baby. His golden eyes looked melancholy and Zagreus' heart squeezed. 

"What about Morpheus?" He said, tucking a curl of hair behind Hypnos' ear. Hypnos blinked and then laughed. Their laugh was wet and quieter than Zagreus would have liked, but it meant that they weren't about to go into a funk of some sort. 

"Morpheus," Hypnos repeated, "which one would be Morpheus?" 

"This little one," Zagreus replied, gently touching the head of the child he had made, "do you think he would take after you or me?" He asked, "the wings are yours," he brushed a hand against the lone wing on Hypnos' head. It twitched against his hand, the soft feathers spreading to react to Zagreus' touch. 

He curled his fingers around one of the feathers, gently brushing the prunes down with his thumb. Hypnos let out a quiet sigh, leaning into Zagreus' touch. 

"So Morpheus," they mused, "I think that this one," he patted the head of the pouting child, "I'll name him Phobetor," they smiled, "he looks so grumpy."

Zagreus hummed, "a grumpy little child, heh, he reminds me a little of Thanatos."

"Pah!" Hypnos laughed, "he would probably threaten to use his scythe on you if you said that to his face!" They grinned, rubbing their thumb over Phobetor's cheek in a slow circle. Zagreus looked at the last child, the one with feathers covering his head and eyes. 

"Phantasos," Zagreus murmured, gently pushing back his wings so he could look at Phantasos' cute face. He cooed, wishing that he could see his beautiful eyes. 

"I wish they were real," Hypnos breathed, "I want to see their little eyes," their lower lip wobbled as their voice grew wet, "I-I want them, Zagreus," they looked to Zagreus, tears welling up in their eyes. 

"Oh, Hypnos," Zagreus pulled them into a hug, the babies carefully nestled between them, "shh, shh, it's okay! I'm sure that there's something that we can do if you really want kids. Nyx would be more than willing to help us!"

Hypnos nodded against Zagreus' shoulder. Zagreus could feel Hypnos' tears seeping into his shirt, but he didn't care. Rubbing soothing circles into his partner's back, he felt his heart aching for them. At the sound of Charon's boat pulling in, Zagreus helped Hypnos to their feet. 

"Come on," he urged, "you can rest in my bed, I'll do your job, okay?" 

Hypnos didn't answer, taking Morpheus from Zagreus' arms and holding him close to his siblings. He allowed Zagreus to pull them along, Hypnos floating while the cloud children lay dormant against their chest. 

Zagreus was able to tuck Hypnos in, kissing their forehead and blowing out the candles in the room before dashing out. His mind was busy with ways to make Hypnos feel better, but as the Shades poured in, he became lost in the names and causes of death. 


End file.
